The Shadow
by Unlike
Summary: Keluarga Hyuga terancam menjadi target pembunuhan berantai selanjutnya. Hinata tidak siap kehilangan orang yang di kasihinya untuk kedua kalinya, tidak untuk kali ini. Disisi lain, Sakura, adalah gadis yang tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, perokok dan sering bolos. Kisah ini mempunyai dua peran wanita yang memiliki kehidupan bertolak belakang. No Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters**

 **They are Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

" **The Beginning"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa yang kau ingin kan ketika besar nanti?"_

 _Satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah absen dari otak ku, bahkan suara orang yang menanyakannya pun masih ku ingat dengan jelas. Elusan hangat dikepalaku selalu hadir ketika pertanyaan itu terluncur dari bibir pucatnya. Senyum tulus dan tatapan penuh kasih saying itu tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup ku._

" _Aku ingin menjadi seperti ibu" jawaban itu tak pernah ku ucapkan dengan kebohongan didalamnya._

 _Tawa kecil terdengar merdu, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu berjanjilah pada dirimu kau akan menjadi seperti ibu"_

" _Hmm…" kepala kecilku mengangguk antusias, dalam hatiku aku berjanji akan menjadi seperti wanita disebelahku ini. Menjadi seorang yang cantik dalam hal apapun,_

 _Ibu_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

.

.

Mata indah bak boneka itu terbuka lebar tanda ia bangun dengan perasaan tak enak. Tubuhnya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan, menarik napas dalam sebanyak mungkin seolah-olah udara di sekitarnya akan habis ia hirup, dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali tiup. Tangan kirinya bergerak memegang dadanya, degup jantungnya terasa cepat. Mimpi sialan.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas dinding diatas meja rias. Pukul 5 pagi.

Tak ada gunanya kalau ingin melanjutkan tidur. Dengan helaan napas ia bangkit dari kasur ke arah pintu di ujung kamar. Kamar mandi adalah tujuan utamanya.

Maniknya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, buruk. Tapi dia tetap terlihat cantik, well, anugerah Tuhan memang.

15 menit ia habiskan untuk menjalani ritual seorang pelajar kelas 3 Senior High School sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Untung-untung kalau ritual ini bisa mengubah moodnya yang buruk.

.

.

Ia benci menjadi yang paling pendek di keluarganya. Tak ada respect dari adiknya dan itu membuat mood nya semakin buruk.

"Hei, bisa kau berikan aku telurmu? Kau tidak memakannya"

Well, nice sister, itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan berbentuk pernyataan yang tidak perlu ia jawab karena detik berikutnya ia menyerahkan satu telur goreng ke dalam mangkok nasi si adik.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya senang

Hinata menghela napas

"Mood mu sepertinya buruk, Hinata" gadis itu dapat merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi apa hari ini ia terlalu over menunjukan mood buruknya? Bahkan ayah bertanya

"E-ehm…se-sedikit. Aku bermimpi buruk, dan.." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, membuat yang lain terlihat penasaran

"Dan?" desak ayah

"Air panas tidak mau mengalir di kamar mandiku, ayah" tanpa sadar ia mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya, ngambek

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata"

"Hahahaha" Hanabi tertawa nyaring, ia meledek kakak nya karena menurutnya alasan yang ucapkan sang kakak sangat non-sense.

Ayah berdehem dan tawa Hanabi hilang seketika walaupun Hinata masih mendengar suara cekikikannya. Dia tidak ada sopan santun.

"Ayah akan memanggil orang untuk memperbaikinya nanti" suara kursi di geser tanda pria bertubuh tinggi itu telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, "Ayah akan berangkat, kalian berhati-hatilah. Hari ini kalian akan di antar paman Danzo ke sekolah"

"Eh?" dua bersaudara itu saling pandang, adalah hal yang jarang jika mereka berangkat sekolah di antar salah satu supir keluarga Hyuga. Yeah, walaupun pada dasarnya tidak aneh untuk Hanabi, karena ia masih Junior High School. Tapi Hinata?

"A-aku bisa berjalan kaki ayah, atau naik bus seperti biasa. Se-sekolahku tidak jauh" ini hanya sebuah pembelaan untuk mengetahui keganjilan sikap ayahnya.

"Ayah," itu suara Hanabi "apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Suasana ruang makan yang tadinya sempat terasa hangat berubah drastis menjadi kaku. Hinata maupun Hanabi was-was menunggu jawaban sang ayah. Pupil mereka mengikuti pergerakan tangan sang kepala keluarga yang meletakan beberapa koran harian di atas meja makan.

Pada halaman utama tercetak dengan tulisan besar sebuah judul, "Perdana Menteri Sou di temukan tewas"

Pada koran lain pun tertulis judul tentang kematian bebarapa orang penting serta para pengusaha besar yang ada di Jepang.

"Mereka meninggal dengan luka tembakan di dada. Anehnya, mereka semua dibunuh pada dini hari dan di kediaman mereka. Yang menjadi korban adalah orang-orang yang memiliki pengaruh pada pemerintahan kota Jepang. Apa kalian mengerti maksud ayah?"

Saat itulah otak Hyuga bersaudara seolah terbuka dan mereka mengerti. Jadi ini semua pembunuhan berencana? Untuk menghancurkan pemerintahan atau justru mengambil alih Jepang? Teroris kah?

Saat itulah Hinata sadar, siapa yang tidak kenal Hyuga Hiashi? Pemilik perusahaan teknologi besar yang berpengaruh pada kesenjangan teknologi pemerintahan Jepang saat ini. Itu artinya, tidak menutup kemungkinan, keluarga Hyuga juga menjadi target pembunuhan misteri ini.

"A-ayah" cicit Hinata, sedangkan Hanabi mematung

"Kalian tenang saja, ayah sudah menggandakan keamanan rumah kita. Walaupun hal ini belum pasti, tapi kita bisa saja menjadi target pembunuhan berikutnya. Kita adalah Hyuga. Jadi, kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Mulai sekarang, Danzo akan mengantar jemput kalian ke sekolah. Yang membuat ayah khawatir adalah si pembunuh sangat misterius, tak ada jejak yang di tinggalkan. Bahkan kepolisian berusaha mati-matian melacaknya, tapi nihil." Ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang di kasihi nya membuat suara Hiashi sulit untuk di keluarkan, ketika ia memaksakannya untuk terlihat tegar, ia justru terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kami mengerti, ayah" Hanabi sadar dari keterkejutannya, "Ayah juga harus berhati-hati," anak yang tadi Hinata umpat karena ketidaksopanannya, kini bergerak memeluk sang ayah. Tanpa sadar Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayah mengerti." Hiashi mengelus pucuk kepala kedua anak gadisnya yang kini beranjak dewasa. "Ayah harus berangkat sekarang" pria itu mengingatkan

"Hm, hati-hati ayah" ucap Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan

Tak berapa lama, tubuh besar dan tinggi sang ayah telah hilang di balik pintu.

"Pembunuh sialan!" umpat Hanabi seketika

Hinata hanya menatap nanar pada beberapa lembar koran yang masih tergeletak di atas meja makan. Tanpa sadar, ia menangis terisak.

Tidak

Ia tidak mau keluarga nya menjadi target pembunuhan berantai misterius ini. Ia tidak siapa kalau harus berpisah dengan salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya lagi. Tidak, cukup ketika dia masih kecil. Kehilangan ibu nya sudah cukup menjadi luka yang tak tersembuhkan sampai saat ini. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit seperti dulu lagi. Tidak, ia tidak siap, tak akan pernah siap.

.

.

Berantakan

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan flat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap tidur di kasur nya, tanpa memedulikan jam digital yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 pagi. Bekas ramen dan makanan cepat saji lainnya teronggok begitu saja entah itu di lantai maupun di atas meja makan. Baju-baju yang sudah di pakai berserakan dimana-mana.

Hidupnya terlalu jorok untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

Makhluk hidup dalam selimut itu menggeliat tak enak, lebih tepatnya kesal karena sinar matahari tepat mengenai matanya.

"Shit, I need more sleep!" sadar atau tidak, ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah jendela. Mungkin maksud nya ia ingin mengumpat kepada matahari?

Nona, kau pasti bercanda

Matanya melirik jam digital diatas meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya. Double shit, ia lupa mengganti baterai jam nya, pantas saja ia tidak mendengar jamnya berdering.

Masih ada lima belas menit lagi kalau dia ingin mengejar pelajaran pertama di sekolah.

Lupakan

Ia malas.

Hari ini ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game saja, atau membersihkan flatnya? Tanpa sadar matanya menyipit tak suka melihat keadaan flatnya sendiri. Buruk, seburuk keadaannya saat ini.

Badannya sakit luar biasa ketika ia berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. Ini menyiksanya. Tapi gadis itu tetap memaksakan diri, meraih botol air berwarna hitam di dekat jam digital dan menghabiskan isinya sekali tandas.

Tangannya bergerak menggulung rambutnya asal. Messy hair-bun adalah favoritnya.

"Aww" ia mengaduh kesakitan kala kakinya tak sengaja menendang benda berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Benda itu terlihat kotor. Tapi ia tak memedulikannya, ia memilih lekas-lekas ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alam yang tak dapat di tahan sejak ia bangun tidur tadi.

.

.

Oke, sekarang bisakah seseorang jelaskan padanya ilham apa yang hinggap padanya pagi ini hingga ia dengan suka rela mengubah keputusannya untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah dengan pergi ke sekolah?

Lorong-lorong panjang yang ia lewati terlihat sepi, jelas saja, sekarang ini adalah jam pelajaran kedua. Hanya suara hembusan napas dan sepatu nya yang beradu dengan lantai yang terdengar. Tidak masalah baginya, ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kesenyapan melebihi ini.

Tinggal sendirian membawa keuntungan tersendiri rupanya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar ke kiri, langkahnya terhenti.

Sepertinya tadi ada pantulan cahaya yang cukup silau tertangkap matanya, terasa familiar.

Berusaha tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini lebih cepat. Bibirnya menyumpah posisi kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

.

.

Dari jauh, emeraldnya menangkap beberapa anak yang berkeliaran tak jelas di sepanjang koridor kelas 3. Bahkan ada yang bersenda gurau di kursi luar kelas. Hei, apa ia melewatkan sesuatu?

Sesampainya di kelas, ia merasa benar-benar melewatkan sesuatu. Separuh dari isi kelas kosong. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih duduk santai, membentuk kelompok dan mulai bergosip. Dasar perempuan.

Ia memilih tak peduli, kakinya melangkah mencapai kursi duduknya dan mendaratkan bokong disana. Akhirnya ia bisa duduk.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ya, perempuan di depannya. Teman sekelasnya. Bukan teman dalam artian yang sebenarnya, ia tidak mengenal perempuan ini, tapi ia –terpaksa- selalu memperhatikannya karena posisi duduk mereka. Perempuan itu duduk tepat di depan nya.

Namanya kalau tidak salah, "Hei, kau Hyuga kan?" bodoh, itu marganya.

Tubuhnya berjengit, kaget? Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang, dan

Wow, matanya merah dan bengkak.

'putus cinta eh?'

"Y-ya, Haruno-san?" cicitnya yang hampir tidak bisa Sakura dengar

Menggaruk kepala tak enak, ia tetap bertanya, "Apa hari ini tidak ada pelajaran?"

Kepala si Hyuga mengangguk lemah, "I-iya, Haruno-san"

Jujur, Sakura risih mendengar perempuan ini memanggilnya dengan marga. Tapi kalau di pikir lagi, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, entahlah. Lagipula, mereka tak saling kenal. Hanya kebetulan satu kelas.

Jawaban yang Hyuga ini berikan pun tak bervariasi sama sekali, dua pertanyaan, dan dua jawaban 'iya'.

"Baru putus cinta, eh?" sindir Sakura tanpa sadar. Gadis di depannya tampak terkejut, tapi bukannya salah tingkah atau malu, raut wajahnya justru berubah sedih. Di tambah, si Hyuga ini mengeluarkan senyuman yang Sakura tahu itu adalah senyum palsu penuh kepahitan.

'apa ia terlalu kasar?'

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Haruno-san" jawab si Hyuga pelan, kemudian membalikan badannya. Mengartikan ia tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan apapun dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Ya, peduli hanya membuatnya kerepotan, lagipula ia malas mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sindiran tadi hanya basa-basi sebagai manusia yang terjebak dalam satu lingkaran sosial yang yang bernama teman sekelas.

.

.

Kriiiiiing

Bel panjang tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi nyaring.

Ayolah, _school_.

Tidak bisakah mereka mengganti bel tanda pulang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi? Memutar lagu misalnya.

Sakura melepas earphone nya malas, dia tertidur.

Matanya melihat sekitar, kelas sudah hampir kosong. Masih ada sekitar 6 orang termasuk dirinya, dan…si Hyuga di depannya.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, mulai meninggalkan kelas. Dari sudut matanya, ia tahu si Hyuga itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebuah kebetulan memang, loker mereka bersebelahan. Ketika Sakura mengganti sepatunya, Hyuga itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia terlihat tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai ia terantuk pintu lokernya sendiri, kemudian seolah sadar, ia menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya datar.

"A-ah, Haruno-san, mau pulang?" basa-basi yang sungguh tidak masuk akal

"Lalu apa aku harus menginap di sini?" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai berinteraksi dengan sesama, tak heran semua kata-kata yang ia keluarkan justru terdengar tajam dan tidak bersahabat.

"Ma-maafkan aku"

Sakura jengah, apa si Hyuga ini harus mengatakan maaf walaupun ia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Ayolah, ia membuat Sakura seperti seorang pendosa karena jawabannya kepada si Hyuga barusan. "Kau tidak membuatku marah, tak perlu meminta maaf." Sakura merogoh sesuatu dari dalam rok nya.

Bukannya menjawab Sakura, Hyuga Hinata justru menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan penuh tanda tanya. Sakura mengerti apa yang membuat si Hyuga lugu ini terpaku bak patung sekarang, "Yeah, I smoke? Then what?" ia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Sakura memang meroko, lalu? Ada yang salah?

"Aku hanya melakukannya di saat-saat tertentu, aku bukan perokok berat, ada masalah nona Hyuga?" dengan sengaja Sakura meniupkan asap rokok ke arah Hinata, membuat si korban batuk-batuk seperti orang terkena penyakit tbc akut yang nyawanya akan tercabut saat itu juga.

"Uhuk…uhuk, me-merokok itu ti-tidak baik un-untuk kesehatan, Haruno-san" tangan pucat Hinata mengibaskan asap rokok yang masih tersisa, berusaha menjauhkan udara berwarna putih itu dari sekelilingnya. Walaupun rokok Sakura mengeluarkan bau aneh, vanila, tapi tetap membuatnya sesak.

"Well, bitch, I don't give a damn fuck to that. If I die, it's not because of this fuckin' thing" ucap Sakura santai.

Hinata terlihat shock mendengar kalimat teman sekelasnya, bukan karena ia tidak mengerti. Tapi karena Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sangat santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dia tadi baru saja mengucapkan B*tch, F*CK dan teman-temannya kan? Kata-kata terkutuk yang masuk dalam daftar blacklist buku kesopanan para Hyuga.

Baru saja Hinata ingin menceramahi gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya ini, mata mutiaranya menangkap siluet mobil yang di kenalinya. Jemputannya sudah datang.

Danzo keluar terlihat terburu-buru, mungkin karena harinya mulai gerimis. Tangan keriputnya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya dari jatuhan hujan yang mulai lebat.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

'orang kaya' pikirnya, tak heran memang. Sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah favorit dan paling unggul di Jepang, hampir seluruh siswa-siswinya adalah anak-anak dari orang terpandang, pemilik perusahaan, dan yang orang tuanya duduk di kursi pemerintahan.

Mobil-mobil jemputan pun menandakan seberapa banyak kekayaan mereka. Di jemput dengan mobil limited edition adalah hal yang biasa terlihat di sekolah ini. Tak sedikit juga anak-anak yang membawa mobil sendiri walaupun pada dasarnya kebanyakan dari mereka belum legal karena belum cukup umur. Well, walaupun mereka di tahan, uang dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Mungkin si Hyuga ini salah satunya.

Sakura yakin, pria tua yang tengah berlari membelah parkir luas dengan perban di wajahnya itu adalah supir keluarga Hyuga. Selang berjarak agak jauh dari mobil sedan BMW yang di tinggalkan, sebuah suara ledakan yang cukup nyaring terdengar.

Duuaarr

"Aargh"

"Kyaaaa"

"Kyaa"

"Hei, ada ledakan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata Sakura menangkap kejadian itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Dimana mobil sedan milik keluarga Hyuga meledak dan terbakar seketika, dimana pria tua itu terlempar akibat dorongan angin dari ledakan yang barusan terjadi, serta security sekolah yang bergegas memadamkan api yang menyala dari mobil mahal yang terbakar. Beberapa orang menghampiri pria tua yang tergeletak tepat di depan tangga halaman sekolah. Ia bermaksud menghampiri Hinata.

Disisi lain, telinganya mendengar sebuah isakan tangis yang tak lain berasal dari gadis yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari mutiaranya yang kini redup.

"D-danzo-ojisan!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba, Sakura menahan tangan gadis itu ketika ia hendak berlari menuju sang supir

"Hei, berikan aku ponselmu, aku akan menghubungi rumahmu"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu menangkapnya dengan sigap. Hinta berlari ke arah Danzo meninggalkan Sakura dengan ponsel gadis itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menghubungi kontak yang ada dalam ponsel Hinata. Matanya menyipit kala melihat layar LCD yang menunjukan kata 'Urgent Call' pada kontak Hinata. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir, karena Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya, itu adalah kontak yang bisa dihubungi untuk situasi tertentu, seperti pada saat ini.

Jarinya menekan tombol dial. Bukannya masuk dalam mode telepon layaknya ponsel biasa, di layar justru muncul tulisan, "You have sent an emergency situation"

Wow, orang kaya memang beda.

Sakura merogoh saku tasnya, dan mengambil smartphone nya sendiri. Kemudian mengetikan sesuatu di sana, sesekali matanya melirik kearah ponsel si Hyuga.

"I got it" ucapnya senang. Emeraldnya menatap datar ke arah kerumunan orang di depan pintu masuk sekolah. Hinata terlihat memangku sang supir sambil menangis terisak. Seorang wanita berjas putih, ia tebak itu adalah penjaga UKS sekolah, memberikan bantuan oksigen kepada Danzo, begitu tadi Hinata menyebut si pria tua.

Tak selang berapa lama, beberapa mobil hitam datang susul-menyusul. 3 buah semuanya. Orang-orang dari dalam mobil keluar, mereka memakai setelan hitam dan putih layaknya bodyguard di film-film holywood. Mereka menghampiri kerumunan dimana Hinata dan Danzo berada. Tiga di antara mereka mulai mengangkat Danzo menggunakan tandu, yang lain mengawal Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil. Mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"ah, dia melupakan ponselnya" ucap Sakura penuh arti, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tbc


	2. I have to

**I don't own the characters**

 **They are Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Happy reading**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

" **I have to"**

Keesokan harinya, sudah dapat di pastikan berita tentang meledaknya mobil keluarga Hyuga di halaman sekolah menyebar bak virus yang tak dapat di hindari.

Karena hal itu pula, peraturan baru muncul. Siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di K High School di larang membawa mobil ke sekolah.

Sakura menyukai peraturan ini, tentu saja. Tidak ada ajang pamer mobil lagi di parkir sekolah. Bukan karena ia iri karena tidak menggunakan mobil ke sekolah, hell no. Jarak flat nya hanya lima menit dari sini. Tapi ketegasan memang perlu, untuk apa membawa mobil ke sekolah kalau belum legal?

Tentu peraturan ini di bantah mati-matian. Khususnya bagi mereka yang merasa menjadi primadona sekolah.

"What the fuck is that, why can't I bring my car? I've got a new one tho"ucap si pria dengan rambut panjang di ikat satu

"yeah, ini tidak masuk akal. Keluarga Hyuga memang membawa kesialan" kali ini gadis yang memiliki gaya rambut yang mirip dengan pria sebelumnya berkomentar. Entah kenapa Sakura teringat salah satu vokalis band ter-hot dari Indonesia, Charlie?

"Kau benar, ini semua karena insiden mobil Hyuga itu kan. Mungkin saja mobilnya sudah terlalu tua untuk di kendarai, hingga meledak seperti itu" Karin si nenek lampir eh?

Gelak tawa kemudian terdengar mengudara.

Hey, ini sudah termasuk bullying kan? Mereka mem-bully keluarga Hyuga, yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi derajatnya dari mereka? Cih, yang benar saja

"Kenapa dia tidak pindah sekolah saja sih? Membuat kekacauan seperti ini, seharusnya dia malu dan sadar diri, jalang"

Sakura diam, tak menghiraukan perbincangan yang terjadi tepat di sebelah bangkunya, urusan Hyuga bukanlah urusannya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita membuat dia tidak betah sekolah disini?" tawar gadis berambut pirang

Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah mereka mencari tempat lain untuk bergosip ria?

Gadis berambut pink panjang itu sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kiri nya sibuk memainkan rokok yang menyala. Well, kalau murid yang lain melanggar peraturan untuk tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah, maka ia akan melanggar peraturan untuk tidak merokok di sekolah.

"Ah, nice idea. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula selama ini si Hyuga itu selalu bersikap sok pintar"

Telinga Sakura mulai panas, bukan karena ia kesal mendengar mereka menjelek-jelekan si Hyuga, tapi demi dewa, suara perempuan-perempuan ini benar-benar nyaring dan memekkkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Membuatnya muak.

"Kau benar, dia selalu cari muka di-"

Dukk….

"-kyaa" Karin terjatuh dari kursinya, "What the hell are you doin', bitch!" teriaknya ke arah Sakura. Matanya nyalak menatap gadis itu marah. Karin bangkit dan mendekati Sakura, tanpa ragu ia meraih kerah seragam Sakura yang masih duduk tenang dan menatapnya galak.

Ino dan Deidara berdiri di belakang Karin menjadi bodyguard.

Suara cempreng Karin memicu perhatian siswa lain yang kebetulan berada di kelas walaupun ini jam istirahat. Mereka mulai berkerumun dan merekam kejadian yang jarang terjadi di sekolah ini. Tontonan eh?

"Lepaskan" perintah Sakura dengan nada malas

Bukannya melepaskan sesuai perintah Sakura, cengkraman Karin pada leher bajunya semakin kuat. Walaupun itu tak seberapa, menurut Sakura.

"Kau sengaja menendangku kan?!" teriak Karin tepat di depan wajah Sakura

"Kalian berisik, ada masalah?" balas Sakura anteng

Ketenangan Sakura memicu amarah Karin, "Kau ingin cari gara-gara denganku?"

Bukannya menjawab, dengan santai nya Sakura menghisap rokoknya lalu meniupkan asap nya tepat ke wajah Karin, "Aku tidak peduli"

"Kyaaa" cengkraman pada bajunya terlepas, Karin mundur beberapa langkah seraya mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah ia di kerumuni ratusan lebah. Berlebihan.

Melihat temannya di perlakukan seperti itu, Ino bergegas maju dan menampar Sakura tepat di wajah.

Plaak

"Beraninya kau!" aksi selanjutnya oleh Ino di hentikan oleh Deidara. Berusaha menyudahi perkelahian antar wanita yang sedang terjadi. "Lepaskan aku!" ronta Ino.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya di sertai rasa perih. Pasti kuku gadis itu menggores pipinya agak dalam.

"Hei hei, ada apa ini?" beberapa anak laki-laki memasuki kelas. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya menghampiri kerumunan yang tanpa di sadari telah berjubel sedangkan yang lain mengikuti di belakang. Tanpa di komando, para kerumunan itu memberi akses jalan pada mereka.

Si blonde menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

'Siapa?' dalam hati Sakura

"Ke-ketua osis" cicit Ino yang sekarang telah sadar dari aksi monsternya

'ah, jadi dia ketua osis' pikir Sakura lagi, rokoknya masih menyala walaupun kini tersisa setengah.

"Dia menendangku dengan sengaja, Naruto-kun" ucap Karin tiba-tiba, dia berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh pria itu.

'menjijikan' pikir Sakura, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk menghisap rokoknya lagi sampai suara itu menghentikannya

"Dilarang merokok di sekolah ini, nona"

Sakura menatap si ketua Osis datar, "Bukan urusanmu, tuan." Dengan sengaja ia menekankan kata tuan pada akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian, ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu, semua mata tertuju padanya.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan Karin, "Kau bahkan tidak pantas menyebut marga Hyuga dengan bibir mu itu" ucap nya sarkastik serta melempar puntung rokoknya ke arah Karin dengan sengaja, membuat gadis itu gelabakan seperti ikan terlempar ke daratan. Lalu Sakura pergi tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan miring tentang dirinya.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

"Sok sekali"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, apa dia siswi sekolah ini?"

Ia tidak menaruh peduli pada mereka, kehidupannya bukan seperti mereka.

Perilaku Sakura cukup membuat beberapa siswa yang tadi baru masuk kaget. Perilaku gadis itu sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang murid K high School, tapi entah kenapa, mereka dapat merasakan karisma dan aura misterius dari gadis itu.

.

.

Hinata bangun siang hari, tepatnya pada pukul 1 siang. Rekor baru baginya. Ia memang bangun jam 5 pagi seperti biasa, tapi amanat sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi sekolah menurunkan mood-nya bahkan untuk keluar kamar.

Hinata mengerti kalau ayah nya melakukan hal itu karena beliau terlalu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Mata sebening mutiaranya menatap langit-langit kamar bosan, jujur dia terkejut dengan kejadian kemarin. Mobilnya yang tiba-tiba meledak tidak mungkin karena barang itu sudah tua, mobil itu baru di beli ayah nya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Lantas, apa?

Apa semua yang di katakan ayahnya akan terjadi pada mereka? Menjadi korban pembunuhan berantai?

Perasaan cemas dan ketakutan kembali menyelimuti Hinata. Disisi lain, ia tidak mau kalau harus di temani bodyguard kemana-mana. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di awasi kapanpun dan dimanapun, lagipula, apa kata teman-temannya nanti kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Hinata pasti malu.

Kryuuk

Tak bisa mengelak, Hinata benar-benar lapar kali ini karena ia melewatkan sarapannya tadi pagi. Gorden nya masih tertutup rapat karena ia memang sengaja berpesan kepada para pelayannya untuk tidak mengganggu nya satu hari ini. Biasanya, pelayanlah yang akan membersihkan dan merapikan kamarnya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Hinata ingin sendiri.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya yang panjang, Hinata bergerak untuk membuka gorden beserta jendela-jendela besar yang menghiasi kamarnya.

Angin musim gugur kali ini terasa menyejukkan. Yah, walaupun agak dingin. Hinata merenggangkan tangannya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba melupakan kejadian kemarin yang cukup membuatnya trauma, beruntung sang supir tidak mengalami luka serius.

Tok tok tok

"Nona"

Hinata lekas berbalik, "M-masuklah" perintahnya

Sang pelayan menunduk hormat kepada Hinata, "Nona, apa anda mengenal gadis ini?"

Hinata menatap sang pelayan bingung, "Gadis?"

Tangan pucat Hinata bergerak menerima sebuah tablet pc berisi rekaman cctv yang ada di gerbang. Cctv itu menunjukkan beberapa orang penjaga rumahnya menghalangi seseorang yang –sepertinya- ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Penampilan gadis itu sedikit , err, nyentrik nona, tapi dia bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu"

"hm" tanggap Hinata singkat karena fokusnya adalah melihat siapa tamu yang di maksud.

Alisnya bertaut ketika si tamu yang di maksud menunjukkan wajahnya ke arah cctv yang terpasang pada gerbang rumahnya. Tak ketinggalan, gadis itu menunjukan satu jari tengah ke arah cctv. Seolah-olah mengetahui kalau Hinata tengah mengamatinya dari sana.

.

.

"Hei, jaga sopan santunmu disini, nona!" teriak si penjaga gerbang ketika melihat Sakura dengan tidak pantasnya mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah cctv.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk" minta Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya

"Kau tidak bisa, kau tidak ada kepentingan apapun dengan keluarga ini"

"Ya Tuhan, pak tua. Aku adalah teman sekelas pemilik rumah ini" Sakura mulai jengah, hari nya terasa dingin dan para pria tua berkacamata hitam ini menahannya begitu lama. Kakinya mulai terasa kaku.

"Berhentilah mengada-ada, kau bahkan tak pantas di sebut teman nona Hyuga. Lihatlah dirimu" ucap salah satu penjaga dengan nada meremehkan

"He-hentikan, dia me-memang t-temanku" suara merdu yang berusaha terdengar tegas itu menyela. Langkah kakinya terlihat tergesa menemui Sakura, "Ha-haruno-san, ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita ngobrol di dalam saja, aku bisa mati kedinginan disini" balas Sakura dengan suara agak bergetar menandakan ia serius.

"A-ah, ayo" Hinata menarik lengan Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sederhana untuk ukuran seorang yang kaya layaknya Hyuga.

.

.

Sakura memilih duduk di sofa yang terasa 10 kali lipat lebih empuk dari pada sofa yang ada di flatnya. Apa ia membeli sofa baru saja, yang mirip seperti milik Hyuga ini? Pikir Sakura asal.

Ia melihat sekeliling, beberapa foto dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil terpajang rapi di dinding yang sepertinya khusus untuk hal itu. Yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah, foto keluarga yang menjadi primadona dari foto lainnya.

Dalam foto itu, keluarga ini terlihat bahagia dengan senyum tulus yang masing masing tercetak di bibir mereka.

Disisi lain, Sakura menyadari adanya beberapa cctv yang terpasang pada rumah Hyuga. Sejauh ini ia menyadari ada 3 cctv, itu pun termasuk yang di gerbang, pintu masuk, dan ruang tamu dimana tempatnya berada sekarang. Tak heran memang, Hyuga adalah orang penting yang keselamatannya harus terjamin setiap saat.

Hinata datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi teh herbal dan bebarapa cemilan.

Well, Sakura sedikit menyesal memasukan kata 'ngobrol' dalam kalimatnya tadi, ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk mengobrol dengan si Hyuga satu ini.

Gadis itu memilih duduk di single sofa samping Sakura setelah mempersilakan gadis itu untuk menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan.

"Em, ja-jadi…Haruno-san-"

"Aku tidak akan lama" potong Sakura cepat

"Eh?" Hinata menatap bingung Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan merogoh tasnya buru-buru.

"Ini, jaa" sepersekian detik setelah Sakura menyerahkan ponsel si sulung Hyuga, ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"H-haruno-san!" panggil Hinata, tangan yang ingin menghentikan gadis itu mengambang hampa di udara, "a-arigatou" cicit Hinata yang lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Sakura merogoh ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Ia tahu itu bukanlah getaran telpon atau pesan masuk, tapi sebuah warning.

Sakura lekas-lekas memakai tudung jaketnya tatkala sebuah mobil yang ia kenal melintas berlawanan arah dengannya kemudian berbelok memasuki sebuah rumah dimana baru saja ia keluar.

.

.

Tiit tit tit tit tiiit

Cklek

Sakura memasuki flatnya yang gelap, tangannya bergerak meraba-raba dinding dimana saklar lampu berada.

Tek

Seketika flatnya terang benderang.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada sesuatu yang ada di meja makan.

"Cih" Sakura mendecih tak suka dengan apa yang di dapatinya, sebuah bento cepat saji dari toko serba ada tak jauh dari flatnya dan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam.

Sakura memilih untuk membuka amplop tersebut nanti, ia memilih memakan bento cepat saji itu mumpung masih hangat, di tambah ia belum ada mengisi perutnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Ia yakin seseorang yang mengantarkan bento ini tidak punya selera humor sama sekali. Menyedihkan.

Dalam waktu tak berselang lama, bento tersebut habis tak bersisa. Ya, dia memang lapar.

Suara jarum jam yang berputar mengisi kesunyian flat Sakura. Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Gadis itu memilih beranda sebagai tempat santai, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tak memiliki kursi di sana. Menghiraukan penampilannya yang kontras dengan udara dingin malam hari, Sakura meneguk beer langsung dari dalam botolnya.

Mengambil rokoknya dan mulai menyalakannya.

Menghisap nikotin yang terkandung di dalamnya dalam-dalam, seolah-olah ingin memakan semua yang ada di dalamnya dalam sekali hisap. Kebiasaan buruk yang tak bisa di ubah.

Matanya melirik sebuah amplop hitam yang tadi di bawa bersamanya

Sakura sudah dapat memastikan perihal apa yang ada dalam amplop tersebut, itu sebuah misi.

Tegukan kedua kali ini lebih banyak, tidak ada salahnya mencari kehangatan dari sebotol beer. Tanpa di komando, jarinya bergerak meraih amplop itu –lagi, namun kali ini ia membukanya. Memang benar tentang misi, tercetak pada kertas berwarna gold.

Alisnya bertaut kala membaca tempat misi yang tertulis jelas di kertas itu. Hey, ia tidak salah baca kan? Ia juga tidak mabuk atau mengkhayal. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggoyangkan kertas tersebut di udara, nihil. Tak ada yang berubah.

"K High School?" gumamnya tak yakin

Detik berikutnya, seperti yang sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Sakura, ia membakar kertas misi tersebut menggunakan pematik yang ia biasa gunakan untuk menyalakan rokoknya hingga menjadi abu dan hilang tertiup angin.

Dari dalam, deringan ponsel dapat ia dengar walaupun samar. Sakura bangkit malas, tak lupa mengunci berandanya, walaupun kebiasaan buruknya tak berubah. Meninggalkan sampah begitu saja. Ia tak peduli.

Di layar ponsel pintarnya tertera sebuah nomor tanpa nama, tapi Sakura mengenali siapa orang yang berani menghubungi nya tengah malam seperti ini.

Sakura menerima panggilan tersebut setelah menghela napas panjang.

Dia lelah.

.

.

Mungkin minum beer memang memberikan kesenangan tersendiri.

Ya kesenangan.

Tapi tidak kalau di sertai dengan misi bodoh yang membuat mu harus begadang semalaman untuk meneliti setiap detail K High School yang notabene adalah sekolah mu sendiri dengan luas 4 hektar dan berbagai ruangan yang bahkan Sakura tidak mengerti apa kegunaannya.

Fuckin' horrible!

Semalaman Sakura berkutat dengan laptopnya, mencari semua informasi K high School, juga tentang orang yang menjadi targetnya kali ini.

Ini merepotkan, tidak bisakah mereka memberi misi seminggu sebelum hari H? kesal Sakura dalam hati

Benar saja, hari ini sekolahnya terlihat agak sibuk dari hari-hari biasanya, spanduk besar bertuliskan Welcome White Fang Organization di pajang tepat di pintu masuk sekolah.

Sudah ada beberapa orang bersetelah hitam dan putih yang berjaga di gerbang serta titik tertentu sekolah ini. Sakura tahu itu adalah anggota WFO.

Para siswi tak henti-hentinya berbisik-bisik ria, memilih bodyguard mana yang paling tampan dan sebagainya. Hidup wanita memang tak jauh dari yang namanya gossip.

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika di tikungan tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Ia tak sempat menjaga keseimbangan karena mempertahankan ponselnya, berujung ia terjauh dengan bokong yang mendarat pertama.

"aww"

"…"

Sakura memberikan deathglare ke arah si pelaku. Oke dalam hal ini ia adalah korban, karena pria itu tidak terjatuh sama sekali.

"huh? Haruno Sakura?" bukannya takut, pria itu justru membantu Sakura untuk bangun. Walau pada kenyataannya gadis itu menolak.

Sakura menatap pria di hadapannya dari atas hingga ke bawah

'who the hell is he?' pikir Sakura sangsi, tanpa sadar matanya menyipit tanda tak suka, pria itu menggunakan setelah hitam putih sama persis seperti bodyguard WFO, menggunakan masker, dan memiliki rambut berwarna perak.

Fix, dia pasti-

Tukk

"Aww" sebuah buku panjang tipis mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura

"Berhenti menatap wali kelasmu seperti itu, Haruno"

Apa?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan segera masuk kelas, direktur WFO sebentar lagi akan datang. Bersikaplah layaknya anak KHS, Sakura Haruno"

"a-aa…" dengan segala keterkejutannya yang belum sirna, Sakura menunduk hormat dan mematuhi perintah pria yang mengaku sebagai wali kelasnya tersebut.

Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengetahui wali kelasnya sendiri. Atau memang ia tidak tahu? Entahlah, Sakura tak ambil pusing.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menganalisis semua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada pukul 11 nanti.

.

.

"-san"

"…runo-san"

"Sakura Haruno!"

Kesadaran lantas menghampiri Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun tak jelas. Sial, dia menurunkan kesiagaannya.

Ia menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan tanda tanya tercetak jelas di wajah.

"Kau t-terlihat pu-pucat, a-apa kau sakit?"

Basa-basi macam apalagi ini, Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang Hyuga dan memilih memeriksa ponselnya. 10.35, artinya 25 menit lagi sebelum misi.

Diacuhkan, Hinata tak menyerah, "Te-terima kasih u-untuk ponselku kemarin, Haruno-san" cicitnya.

'Hey, dia sedang berbicara padaku atau pada dirinya sendiri' gerutu Sakura dalam hati, ia hampir tak mendengar perkataan si Hyuga ini walau kenyataannya mereka terpisah jarak hanya 50cm.

"Hm" gumam Sakura asal.

Wajah Hinata berubah senang kala tahu Sakura meresponnya, yah walaupun sekedar gumaman tak jelas. Tapi itu berarti Sakura mendengarkannya kan?

"K-kau sakit, Haruno-san? Matamu me-merah, dan wajah mu p-pucat. M-mau ku antar ke U-Uks?"

'besok, semua siswa KHS di haruskan menghadiri upacara penyambutan direktur WFO, selaku donator terbesar sekolah itu. Semua tempat di jaga, termasuk kelas dan atap sekolah, tak ada tempat bagimu untuk bersembunyi. Kau, carilah cara agar terhindar dari upacara itu dan bisa menyelesaikan misimu, kau mengerti?'

Kalimat perintah itu terngiang di telinga Sakura. Dan sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke UKS, Hyuga-san?" pinta Sakura tak ragu. Well, hanya dengan berakting seolah kau benar-benar sakit, si Hyuga ini akan mempercayai mu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tentu ia harus meminta tolong pada Hinata, karena kalau berjalan sendiri ke UKS justru akan terlihat mencurigakan.

.

.

"Kau kelelahan, Haruno-san. Apa yang kau lakukan malam tadi?" tanya Shizune, si penjagai UKS, tanpa melihat Sakura. Ia justru sibuk memilih-milih obat yang harus di berikan kepada pasiennya.

Hinata sudah hilang entah kemana, mungkin ia terlalu malas menunggu orang –yang pura-pura- sakit macam Sakura hingga pergi begitu saja. Entahlah.

"Aku….bermain game" Sakura sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kebiasaan buruk anak SMA, eh?" kali ini Shizune berbalik dan menatapnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

Ponselnya bergetar, dan Sakura mengenali getaran itu sebagai peringatan bahwa hanya tersisa 10 menit sebelum pelaksanaan misi. Celaka! Ia keterbatasan waktu.

"Obat ini-"

"Aku bisa meminumnya sendiri, Shizune-san" potong Sakura cepat

"Be-benarkan? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi mengambil beberapa obat lagi, tapi tidak akan lama, oke?" Shizune mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura lembut.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk memastikan Shizune benar-benar sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak lama, Sakura mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan UKS. Bel disertai pengumuman kepada siswa-siswi KHS untuk berkumpul di gedung E, gedung khusus untuk pertemuan terdengar nyaring memenuhi seluruh gedung.

Ia harus cepat.

Ketika melewati jalan utama menuju gedung E, sebuah cahaya dari pantulan benda besi mengenai emeraldnya. Awalnya Sakura tidak peduli, mungkin pantulan dari kaca spion salah satu mobil yang terparkir di halaman sekolah.

Jleb

Bukan!

Sakura mengenali pantulan cahaya semacam ini. Ia familiar, bahkan sangat familiar. Pantulan cahaya dari kaca spion sebuah mobil tidak akan sampai ke lantai 3. Koridor ini sepi, akses ini di khususkan untuk para guru dan WFO yang akan menuju gedung E. Jangan tanya bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu? Tidak rugi ia menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk menghafal detail sekolahnya, dan kalaupun pantulan cahaya tadi adalah dari orang iseng yang bermain cermin untuk memantulkan cahaya, itu adalah sangat tidak mungkin.

Emerald Sakura bergerak tajam ke arah selatan luar jendela, dimana sebuah gedung tinggi sekitar 10 lantai tak terpakai berdiri kokoh. Tangannya merogoh saku roknya. Mengeluarkan alat kecil berbentuk tabung dan memposisikannya tepat pada mata kirinya. Binocular.

"oh shit" umpat Sakura seketika.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, kaki kecilnya langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju lantai dasar

Sial, ia ceroboh.

Jadi orang itu sudah ada disana sejak insiden meledaknya mobil Hyuga.

Benar, tentu saja tidak mungkin mobil hyuga meledak secara tiba-tiba, pasti ada penyebab di balik semua itu. Harusnya ia sadar sejak pantulan cahaya itu mengenainya dua hari yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengutuk betapa luas sekolahnya, rasanya walaupun ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tempat tujuannya tidak tercapai.

Dari kejauhan Sakura melihat segerombolan pria berbaju serba hitam dan putih sedang berjalan santai di koridor bagian timur.

Ia mempercepat larinya.

Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak di jaga oleh anggota WFO adalah loteng sekolah yang berada tepat di gedung utama, di atas gedung E.

Sakura menaiki tangga besi yang sudah berkarat dengan tergesa tak sadar ia terpeleset dan kakinya tergores besi karat. Perih tak ia hiraukan. Ia meneruskan tujuannya.

Hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan sempit 1x2 meter. Di hadapannya ada sebuah lingkaran besar, ya benar. Itu adalah jam sekolah yang terletak di lantai 3, posisinya berbanding lurus dengan pintu masuk KHS.

Sakura mengambil posisinya, sebuah SVD Dragunov menemaninya menyelesaikan misi yang terbilang rahasia ini. Dengan menggunakan binocular yang terpasang pada sniper nya, Sakura melihat seorang sniper lain di gedung tak terpakai berjarak sekitar 1 km dari tempatnya.

Direktur WFO adalah target pria itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, mengontrol detak jantungnya yang akan berpengaruh pada ke akuratan tembakannya nanti. Matanya menyipit, menajamkan penglihatannya.

Shoot!

Sakura sudah mencegah keributan yang akan terjadi karena suara tembakannya dengan memasang peredam pada snipernya.

Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah cantiknya kala tembakannya mengenai sasaran.

Tapi siapa sangka, dua orang lain yang menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti orang yang baru saja ia tembak muncul dari arah belakang, dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak.

Tak mau kalah, Sakura kembali membidik

Shoot! Shoot!

1 orang lagi tumbang, sedang kan yang satunya berhasil menarik pelatuk senapan sebelum benar-benar tumbang.

Suara tembakan yang samar di susul dengan suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar jelas.

Gemuruh langkah kaki mulai mengisi kesunyian pada pukul 11 pagi itu di KHS. Suara para bodyguard yang bersahutan terbawa udara sampai pada telinga Sakura.

Matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana direktur WFO di bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil suv hitam yang Sakura yakini anti peluru. Dia menghela napas lega, setidaknya pria tua itu tidak apa-apa.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seorang sniper dari kejauhan membidiknya sebagai target

Dor!

"Argh! Fuck" tangan kiri Sakura terasa kaku seketika, darah mulai mengucur deras. Merembes ke baju seragamnya yang berwarna putih. Tak memedulikan hal itu, Sakura kembali ke posisinya. Matanya melacak semua tempat yang menjadi kemungkinan untuk si pelaku bersembunyi. Tapi nihil, bahkan mayat ketiga sniper sebelumnya telah hilang.

"Sial"

Tubuh Sakura merosot lemah. Ia tidak bodoh, tembakan ini bukan untuk membunuhnya, melainkan sebuah peringatan baginya. Peluru yang di gunakan bukan tipe peluru yang bisa membunuh dalam satu kali tembakan, Sakura dapat merasakan itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit dan pedih bercampur menjadi satu. Ia manusia, dan masih bisa merasakan kedua hal itu.

Tangan kanannya bergerak meraih kotak obat yang memang selalu ia sediakan dalam melakukan misi. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu mengambil pisau lipat dan merobek lengan bajunya menggunakan benda tajam tersebut.

Kemudian ia mengambil alkohol, menyiramnya dengan gemetar tepat di luka tembakan.

"Argghh"

Pedih tak tertahankan, airmata mulai mengalir dari emeraldnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh lemah. Ini belum seberapa.

Tangannya kembali meraih pisau lipat yang tadi ia gunakan, tanpa ragu menyayat luka tembakan di tangan kirinya, mulutnya ia redam menggunakan sobekan bajunya sendiri, supaya ia tidak berteriak hingga menimbulkan ancaman bagi dirinya sendiri.

Darah mengalir, kali ini lebih deras dikarenakan sobekan pada lukanya semakin lebar. Tapi ujung pisau lipat itu tak ragu menyayat lebih dalam, mencari benda logam yang tertanam pada lengan kirinya.

Tak lama, benda kecil berbentuk lonjong itu berhasil di keluarkan. Cepat-cepat Sakura menyiram bekas sayatan dengan antiseptik. Tubuhnya kembali berjengit akan rasa pedih yang teramat-sangat. Setelah itu ia berusaha meraih perban dan menutupi lukanya sebisa mungkin.

Tidak rapi memang, tapi ini lebih baik daripada membiarkan sebuah peluru tertanam di lengan kirimu.

Keringat mengucur deras di tubuhnya, ia seperti orang yang baru terkena hujan entah dari mana.

Sakura terdiam, mencoba bernapas secara teratur. Menormalkan detak jantungnya adalah hal yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

" _apa yang kau inginkan ketika besar nanti?"_

" _aku ingin menjadi seperti ibu"_

Percakapan itu berputar di kepala Sakura bak kaset rusak, terulang dan terulang lagi tanpa henti.

Percakapan antara satu wanita dewasa dan seorang anak kecil riang di sore hari. Percakapan ringan yang penuh kehangatan dan arti.

Iya, Sakura ingin menjadi seperti ibunya. Tapi lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Bergumul dengan senjata api dan luka dimana-mana. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya terkulai lemah, ia mulai menangis terisak. Perasaan bersalah akan janji yang ia ingkari pada ibu nya membuat semua nya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit.

Ia tidak menginginkan ini, tapi ia harus.

"Gomenasai" ucapnya terisak.

-Tbc-


End file.
